¿Sí, quiero?
by akasha-bennington
Summary: ¿Cómo habría cambiado la historia si Sirius hubiera sabido que Bellatrix y el velo lo matarían? ¿Qué habría sido capaz de hacer para evitarlo? [Sirius POV]
1. Pánico a una muerte ridícula

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo fic que espero que os guste. En esta historia voy a tratar cómo habría cambiado la historia de HP si Sirius hubiera sabido que Bellatrix y el velo lo matarían. Quien me conozca ya sabe por donde van a ir los tiros jejejejeje, pero bueno, a parte de ver cómo influirá la decisión de Sirius en la historia que conocemos, también se trata de cómo sería la vida de él y Bellatrix si estuviesen casados. (Y después de leer esto es cuando el 80 por cientode la gente que entró a leer el fic, se marcha T.T). De todas formas diré que creo que va a estar muy divertido, porque tampoco va a ser totalmente un AU, ya que intentaré mantener lo máximo posible la historia original, aunque tenga que cambiar cosas evidentemente, trataré de buscar motivos que hagan coherentes las cosas que conocemos por los libros.**

**Después de todo este rollo, explicaré cómo surgió la idea:**

**Surgió después de que Joanne hiciera Black Mirror (un fic que recomiendo encarecidamente porque lo adoro), en ese fic, Sirius es un poquito malo (y muy sexy) y se vuelve al lado oscuro. Después de eso estuvimos hablando de cómo sería una continuación en donde Bella y Sirius estuvieran casados, así que decidimos que ella haría la versión seria y yo la versión cómica. Ella ha subido hace poco el primer capítulo de la continuación (Black Mirror II: The Black family) y yo no podía retrasarme mucho si quería que fueran a la par. Pensé hacerlo one shot, pero tenía el inconveniente de que tenía muchas cosas que explicar para que el fic fuera medianamente coherente. Así que he decidido hacerlo por capítulos cortitos para no extenderme demasiado.**

**Este capítulo es más o menos la introducción, donde se explica el motivo por el que Sirius se entera que va a morir y el motivo por el que decide hacer algo que cambiará la historia.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de JKRowling y no gano ningún dinero con esto. El título del capítulo es de una canción de Def con Dos (de la que aparece parte de la letra un poco modificada por mi)**

**Y después de la nota de autor (que es más larga que el propio capítulo ¬¬) os dejo con el fic, que espero que os guste y espero que me mandéis muchos reviews (o al menos alguno T.T)**

**¿SI,QUIERO?**

CAPÍTULO 1: PÁNICO A UNA MUERTE RIDÍCULA

Yo no creía en el destino, pero a partir de ahora lo haré. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños, he cumplido 36 años y creo haber escapado de la muerte. No, no es que sea inmortal ni nada de eso, pero seguramente, si no hubiera tenido en cuenta aquella estúpida profecía en clase de Adivinación, en estos momentos estaría muerto.

¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría en serio a aquella chalada de Trelawney? Yo lo hice, y ahora que me paro a pensarlo veo cómo todo va encajando como si estuviera predestinado. Dios, no quiero ni pensar en qué es lo que habría ocurrido si aquella mañana de Junio, James y yo no hubiéramos decidido continuar con Adivinación para el siguiente curso.

Para mí, Adivinación era la asignatura más inútil que podía existir, ni siquiera le ganaba Historia de la Magia, porque al menos esa podía servir para dormir o conspirar contra alguien. La cogimos porque apenas mandaban deberes y los que mandaban eran tan subjetivos que se hacían en un momento si le ponías imaginación al asunto. Total que, a finales de sexto curso James y yo casi teníamos decidido dejar de cursarla, él porque decía que prefería emplear su tiempo con otras asignaturas más útiles para sus estudios de auror, y yo porque si él no estaba pues me aburriría muchísimo. La cuestión es que por esos tiempos me gustaba una chica que iba a nuestra clase de Adivinación, y la muy perra me rechazó. Como nadie da calabazas a Sirius Black, me propuse continuar con la asignatura el año siguiente, las clases podían ser aburridísimas pero sí que tenían una cosa buena, el ambiente en penumbra y todo ese aire misterioso las hacían bastante apropiadas para el ligoteo.

Después de mucho insistir, conseguí convencer a James para que no me dejara solo ante el peligro. Cuando en Septiembre me subí al tren para volver a Hogwarts, me arrepentí de mi decisión y James casi me mata. La susodicha chica, yo no sé que coño hizo en el verano, pero se había puesto horrenda, estaba tan gorda que tuvo que hacer el viaje con el maquinista porque no le cabía el culo por la puerta de los compartimentos.

La dinámica de las clases de Adivinación fue la siguiente: la chica esa persiguiéndome y yo huyendo. No sé cómo sus neuronas llegaron a la conclusión de que, ante tal horror de mujer, yo iba a seguir interesado en ella. Pobre ilusa. Un día llegué tarde a clase, y para mi espanto, vi que sólo quedaban dos mesas libres, la de la chica, que parecía que me iba a devorar con sólo mirarme, y la de la friki de Trelawney. Sin dudarlo me senté con esta última, ya que estaba en un caso de emergencia.

Estaba yo riéndome por lo bajo de ver cómo se metía en su papel de pitonisa, cuando comenzó a predecir mi futuro. Me habría reído en su cara por las chorradas que estaba diciendo, si no fuera porque se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y sacó una voz de camionero que jamás en mi vida le había oído. Lo cierto es que me asusté un poco, y cuando la profesora se acercó a nuestra mesa toda preocupada, terminé de asustarme del todo. Volvió del extraño trance, recuperó su voz normal y habló tan campante como si no recordara nada. Y yo mientras me estaba volviendo paranoico, imaginándome a una tía súper buena, morena con el pelo largo y en bikini que me perseguía para lanzarme la parte de arriba del bañador, por supuesto, quedándose en top less, y éste me alcanzaba y se me enrollaba en el cuello para ahogarme. Vamos, que eso es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al oír que un trozo de tela me mataría a los 35 años por culpa una mujer guapa y morena, a la que, por cierto, se supone que yo conocía.

La cara de la profesora era todo un poema, y para colmo me miraba con lástima. Así que entre eso, y que de repente me acordé que Sybill era descendiente de una famosa vidente, terminé por creérmelo. Lo más práctico era mantenerme alejado de trozos de tela y mujeres morenas…, todo un sacrificio, a mi pesar.

- ¿Y ese trozo de tela…¿De qué talla era?- pregunté yo, y aunque pudiera parecer una tontería, la pregunta tenía su razón de ser. Así podría saber qué mujeres morenas tenía que evitar con solo mirarlas. Soy un maestro en adivinar la talla de sujetador con sólo echar un vistazo.

- ¿Talla?- me preguntó con sus aumentados ojos totalmente confundidos.- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Black.

- A ver, me has hablado de un trozo de tela asesino¿no recuerdas nada que se parezca?

- No, pero ahora que lo dices…- dijo poniendo gesto pensativo.- Podríamos preguntarle a la bola de cristal.

- ¡Venga! Ya estás perdiendo el tiempo.- dije yo muy impaciente.

La bola de cristal se llenó de niebla y a los pocos segundos, a parte de que media clase se había agrupado a nuestro alrededor a cotillear, se vio una especie de cortina vieja y raida.

- ¡Cortinas!- exclamé yo, y en seguida me apunté en la mano "evitar las cortinas a toda costa"- ¿y quien era la mujer?

Y al instante me caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza y un escuché un "¡AHHH!" que procedía de James que casi me dejó sordo.

Casi nadie la reconoció, pero yo sí. Era Bellatrix, mi prima, y lo peor era que salía bastante fea. Me habría gustado preguntar cómo demonios había llegado a estar tan desmejorada, con lo guapa que era, pero claro, eso era evidente, se parecía a mí, era mi prima, y por tanto, era guapísima. Pero ya bastante trauma tenía yo con saber que mi prima me iba a matar con una cortina como para pararme a preguntar por qué parecía salida de un campo de concentración.

¿No había una muerte menos ridícula?

A partir de entonces, James se pasaba todo el rato cantándome canciones que me ponían de los nervios cuando me veía caminar a tres metros de distancia de las cortinas y a cinco metros por lo menos cuando estaba Bellatrix cerca de alguna de ellas. Al cabo de unos días ya estaba más que acostumbrado a estrofas como "Pánico a una muerte ridícula. Electrocutarse al cambiar una bombilla, suicidarse sin mirar la lotería, ahogarse en la piscina de un barco, que a los 35 te mate un trapo…" y cosas por el estilo. Pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de que si yo tenía 17 años todavía me quedaban 18 años para evitarlo, así que ¿para qué preocuparme? Ya me entrarían los agobios cuando quedara uno…

Pero cada vez que me cruzaba con Bellatrix, y veía la cara de mala leche con la que me miraba… me daban escalofríos. Me odiaba a muerte, sobre todo desde que me marché de casa renegando de todos ellos. Cómo cambiaban las cosas, con lo bien que nos lo pasábamos de pequeños jugando a los medimagos en el cuarto oscuro debajo de la escalera. Ay, qué tiempos aquellos… Pero claro, no era de extrañar que años más tarde me matara, si ahora con sólo 17 años era capaz de fulminarme con la mirada de aquella manera…

Inmediatamente una lucecita se encendió sobre mi cabeza. Una lucecita que yo intentaba apagar con la mano y que debía hacerme parecer que estaba cazando moscas imaginarias. ¿Y si conseguía que Bellatrix volviera a querer jugar a los medimagos conmigo? Bueno, eso más bien sería el segundo paso, para ello necesitaba conseguir que dejara de odiarme. ¿No han dicho siempre que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?

Es que claro, a los diecisiete se hacen muchas locuras y se tienen muchas hormonas, y la opción estaba más que clara: morir a los 35 o ligarte a tu prima que está muy buena aunque sea una cabrona. No había que pensar mucho ¿no?

Si total, tampoco iba a ser tan difícil, por mucha mirada de odio que me echara, más de una vez la había pillado mirándome el culo, pero ¿quién puede culparla? La familia Black se caracteriza por el incesto, todos se casan con todos, y mirarle el culo a su primo, viniendo de mi familia, era lo más normal del mundo, además, es que era imposible no mirarlo, era tan perfecto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Espero que os haya gustado XDDD. La verdad es que no tardé ni media hora en escribirlo XDD. Espero no extenderme mucho en los siguientes capítulos y trataré de ir al grano con situaciones concretas, podría hacer un one shot super largo del modo en que Sirius se liga a Bellatrix, pero no creo que lo haga porque hay otras cosas más importantes que contar.**

**Bueno, lo dicho¡espero vuestros mensajitos! Ah, y si alguien está interesado, la semana que viene subiré una traducción de un one shot de Sirius /Bellatrix, es que si lo hacía hoy ya iba a ser demasiada sobredosis jejeje.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	2. A la tercera no va la vencida

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, levanto mi huelga de actualizar historias. En Amores Perros dije que estaba muy triste porque la gente dejaba muy pocos reviews, pero claro, entiendo que hay gente que está de exámenes y bueno… voy a ser buena y voy a subir este capítulo (que hace por lo menos más de una semana que lo tengo escrito). **

**Me alegro que os gustara el primer capítulo, como vísteis es en plan de cachondeo y capítulos muy cortitos, así que ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el tercero (que no creo que me lleve más de una hora escribirlo jijijiji) Así que ya sabéis, si queréis más capítulos pronto ¡a dejarme opiniones! XDDDDDDDDD (chantaje emocional jijiji)**

**También tengo que decir que ahora no tengo internet, pero me he propuesto ir al aula de libre acceso o algún ciber al menos una vez a la semana para actualizar, así que la semana que viene a ver qué es lo que actualizo… Si éste capítulo ha gustado seguramente suba el tercero de ¿Si, quiero? Y también el 13 de Tu nombre envenena mis sueños, que lo llevo bastante adelantado.**

**Voy a dejar de calentaros la cabeza con mis problemas ¬¬T.T **

**Si alguien no se acuerda de cómo iba, era lo siguiente: Sirius se entera de que Bellatrix lo matará, y decide ligársela para evitarlo. ¿Cómo lo conseguirá?**

**¡Os dejo con el capítulo! Espero que os guste ;-D**

CAPÍTULO 2: A LA TERCERA NO VA LA VENCIDA 

El primer intento fue un fracaso total, y no porque Bellatrix me rechazara, sino porque James y los demás se lo tomaron tan mal que cuando me acerqué a ella a la salida de Transformaciones, no pude decirle absolutamente nada porque James me dio un empujón y casi aplasto a Bellatrix contra el suelo. El resultado fue más que evidente, un rayo de su varita me aplastó a mí, pero no contra el suelo, sino contra la pared.

Después de largas horas, en las que yo ponía mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado y argumentaba que no quería morir antes de poder disfrutar de los viajes al Caribe para jubilados, conseguí que al menos no intentaran sabotear mis planes de seducción. Pero eso no quería decir que apoyaran mis intenciones.

El segundo asalto fue un día a la hora del recreo. La situación era perfecta, Bellatrix estaba leyendo sentada en la galería y no había ninguno de sus indeseables amigos alrededor. Me acerqué y me senté, y la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo. Me miró con cara de no ser bienvenido, y sin decir nada, ignorándome por completo, siguió con su libro.

- Eh, que estoy aquí. ¿No vas a decir nada?- dije yo, extrañado de que no me hubiera dicho algo desagradable.

- Sí. Que me estás molestando.- dijo sin mirarme si quiera. Ya me extrañaba a mí que no saliera con alguna de las suyas.

- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo este sábado en Hogsmeade?- propuse antes de que me echara de allí.

- ¿Crees que tenemos algo en común de lo que hablar?- dijo como si yo hubiera dicho un chiste muy gracioso.

- Nadie ha dicho nada sobre hablar, podemos hacer otras cosas…- dije yo arqueando las cejas de modo sugerente. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había metido la pata, incluso yo mismo sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, pero es que me lo había puesto tan a huevo que no pude evitarlo.

Me respondió con una bofetada en la cara que hablaba por sí sola.

Intento 3: Baile de navidad. Objetivo: Invitarla a ir conmigo. Resultado: Tener que ir de pareja con Peter por insistir hasta los cinco minutos antes del comienzo del baile.

Intento 4: Baño de las chicas. Objetivo: Fingir que me había equivocado de baño, entrar desnudándome para que viera lo que se estaba perdiendo y que se diera cuenta de que había mejorado mucho desde que jugábamos a los medimagos. Resultado: Conjuntivitis por contacto de gel de baño en los ojos.

Intento 5: Resultado negativo.

Intento 6: Resultado negativo.

Intento 7: Biblioteca. Objetivo: sorprenderla con una rosa. Resultado¡Me sonrió¡Yuhuu!

Después de eso estaba segurísimo de que, por lo menos, ya tenía algo de curiosidad hacia mí. Aunque era bastante imposible no tener curiosidad por un tío que te está dando el coñazo todos los días con lo mismo.

En el 14º intento ya empezaba a desesperarme. Se la veía intrigada acerca de mi interés por ella, y ya no era tan cortante como antes, así que decidí entrar a saco.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya algo entre tú y yo¿Es que no te gusto?- pregunté yo, desesperado. Y a la desesperación se le sumaba que ya se había convertido en un reto personal para mi, y también se le sumaba que realmente quería tener algo con ella. Se me aceleraba el corazón cuando la veía y me parecía la muchacha más guapa del universo.

- No estás mal.- respondió haciéndose la interesante con una sonrisita malvada en los labios.

Pero a esas alturas ya no me intimidaban las sonrisitas malvadas de Bellatrix. Lo único que yo era capaz de pensar era que Bellatrix había dicho que yo no estaba mal y eso, viniendo de ella, se podría traducir como "sueño contigo por las noches y me estoy muriendo de ganas de acostarme contigo."

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes enrollarte conmigo?

- Ser un Black.

- Ya lo soy¿algo más?- y me miró con escepticismo.

- Ah¿ahora eres un Black? Yo creía que habías renegado de nosotros.

- Bueno, sí lo hice… pero sigo llamándome Black de apellido ¿no te vale eso?

- ¿Me estás viendo cara de imbécil?

- No, no, no, para nada.- me apresuré a contestar antes de que me tuvieran que llevar de urgencia a la enfermería.

- Mira, Sirius, te lo voy a dejar bien claro, me gustas físicamente, pero jamás me liaría con un traidor como tú. – Bellatrix se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y se inclinó hacia mí. Me iba a dar un síncope, le estaba viendo las tetas, bueno, no se las veía del todo porque llevaba un bonito e inoportuno sujetador…- pero si quieres tenerme, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer…

Se volvió a abrochar los botones y se largó. Y yo me quedé pensando que lo que me estaba pidiendo era demasiado y en que sus tetas eran tan bonitas… Talla 95, segurísimo.

Intento 27: vacaciones de Pascua. Objetivo: ni yo mismo lo sabía… Resultado: mejor lo cuento, porque es increíble.

Andaba yo bastante aburrido en casa de James, cuando me di cuenta de que echaba de menos acosar a Bellatrix, y eso que sólo llevábamos cuatro días de vacaciones. Así que me decidí a ir a hacerle una visita. Era una locura, como bien me había advertido James antes de salir de su casa, cuando me vieran aparecer por allí me freirían a maldiciones, pero bueno, quizás mi acto de valentía la enterneciera y me considerara más Black de lo que me consideraba… Arriesgando mi vida fui hasta su casa.

Por suerte, fue ella quien me abrió la puerta.

- ¿Estás loco? Si te ven te matarán.

- ¡Necesitaba hablar contigo!- dije yo, aparte de para darle lástima, para que me quitara de en medio lo antes posible.

Sigilosamente subimos a su habitación, y aunque pareciera mentira, no me delató. Tal cual entramos, cerró la puerta del cuarto y me preguntó con voz seria:

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Y yo para entonces, no estaba desesperado, desesperado era poco, estaba al borde de una crisis psicológica. Mi vida dependía de ello y ya se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo. Nadie se me había resistido tanto.

- ¡Yo te quiero! Deseo estar contigo, quiero besarte y hacerte el amor…- decía yo con voz desesperada, que en gran parte era verdad, pero conforme veía que con mis palabras, ella parecía ir suavizando el gesto y parecía dispuesta a ceder, yo seguí exagerando un poquito, a ver si por fin caía.- Haría lo que fuera, no puedo dormir por las noches pensando en ti, sueño que me besas y me despierto llorando porque no te tengo. He vuelto aquí porque necesitaba verte, arriesgando mi vida, sabes que lo dejaría todo por ti, me casaría contigo sólo para poder tenerte todas las noches, serías mi…

De repente vi que me miraba raro y me callé. No sabía si me daba más miedo la Bellatrix de siempre o esa Bellatrix que me miraba ruborizada casi llorando de emoción. Daba igual, fuera lo que fuera, parecía que algo había dado por fin resultado.

- ¿Te…casarías conmigo¿Lo dejarías todo por casarte conmigo?- y mientras lo decía me miraba con enormes ojos llorosos llenos de brillos y estrellitas.

Y mientras, yo daba pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente viéndola acercarse y mi mente me repetía: "Oh, oh, dios mío¿¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHOOOOOOOO?"

Sí, intenté huir cobardemente, pero ella me atrapó antes de que alcanzara la puerta y me tiró sobre la cama y… dios¡FUE LO MÁS ALUCINANTE QUE ME HABÍA PASADO EN TODA MI VIDA! Por mucho que mi mente intentara advertirme que debía desmentir lo antes posible que me casaría con ella, la verdad era que ni tenía ganas de interrumpirlo todo, ni hubiera podido si me lo hubiera propuesto.

Acabamos sudorosos y exhaustos. Y lo único que estaba claro en ese momento era que, como insinuara lo más mínimo que mi propuesta de matrimonio había sido fruto de un alarde teatral para que cayera en mis brazos, Bellatrix me iba a matar, y no a los 35 sino con sólo diecisiete y lo que era peor, desnudo, en su casa y en su cama.

Así que decidí comentar ese pequeño detalle en otro momento más apropiado, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. A la media hora, toda la familia Black y medio mundo mágico de sangre limpia se habían enterado de que yo le había propuesto matrimonio jurándole que lo dejaría todo por ella por culpa de los dichosos retratos de familia. Sí, es una de tantas cosas malas que tiene ser de la familia Black, que son todos tan guays y tan fashion que tienen retratos cotillas en todos lados, y claro, uno de los retratos de mis antepasados, que no sé qué coño hacía en la habitación de Bellatrix, se chivó a otro de sus retratos y así el cotilleo corrió como la pólvora. Y estoy completamente seguro que luego correría por ahí una versión censurada con detalles escabrosos del encuentro.

En menos de una hora tenía a mi familia perdonándome. A mi madre arreglando la quemadura del tapiz, cosa que creo que es la primera vez que ocurría en toda la historia de mi ancestral familia. A mi prima Narcisa mandando una lechuza al mejor diseñador de túnicas de Inglaterra para que fuera diseñándole un suntuoso vestido. A la madre de Bellatrix planeando la ceremonia y el banquete, aparte de comentar como quien no quiere la cosa que, después de haber desflorado a su hija, era una obligación que nos casáramos. "Desflorar" que palabra más graciosa, si después de todo Bellatrix es una tía con suerte, si su madre llega a saber en qué momento y con quién se "desfloró" su hija, a saber con quien estaría casada ahora. Todo el mundo me miraba con ojos emocionados por volver con ellos, todos miraban a Bellatrix como queriendo decir que les harían un ingreso extra en Gringotts por haber conseguido el "milagro". Y yo, incapaz de decir absolutamente nada.

Dios mío, si no quería morir antes de tiempo, mejor que callara para siempre y asumiera las consecuencias.

Bellatrix se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo, acariciándome y besándome, susurrándome que lo repitiéramos esa noche otra vez, pero en el cuarto de debajo de la escalera… Y yo, después de todo el trauma, sólo pude decir "¡Vale!". Total, habría que aprovechar ya que no había vuelta atrás ¿no? Algo bueno tenía que tener ese compromiso…jejejeje, y se me hacía la boca agua cuando lo pensaba.

**XDDDDDDDDD, yo me partía imaginándome la escena jijijijiji. Bueno, realmente podría haber hecho un fic sólo de cómo Sirius se liga a Bellatrix, pero no era el caso. Necesitaba liarlos sin entretenerme demasiado porque lo interesante es cómo les va cuando están casados jijijiji.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Joanne Distte, Ishida Rio, Rory Granger, PaddyPau, Sammy Bella, Angelicamalrryy Aka.**

**Así que nada, que espero que os haya gustado y me comentéis cositas jejejeje.**

**Muchísimos besitos ¡nos vemos pronto!**

**Ak**


	3. ¿Sí, quiero?

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto muy pronto, jejejeje. Ya veo que os está gustando el fic y ¡estoy muy feliz! Este capítulo lo escribíel otro díamuy deprisa, y la verdad es que tampoco estaba muy inspirada, pero necesitaba hacer cuanto antes este cap para poder empezar cuanto antes lo realmente interesante de la historia. Como estaréis imaginando, es el capítulo de la boda. Me lo podría haber saltado, pero me hacía ilusión escribir algo de la boda XDDDD, lástima que no estuviera muy inspirada ¬¬**

**Bueno, pues nada, que espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito. ¡Y espero vuestros comentarios! Quería haberlo subido la semana pasada pero no pude ¬¬.**

CAPÍTULO 3¿SÍ, QUIERO?

Admito que nunca en toda mi vida habría pensado que me casaría algún día. Yo tenía más que asumido que mi futuro sería de eterno soltero picaflor, y no porque ser un cuarentón solterón fuera la ilusión de mi vida, sino porque mis amigos habían conseguido que terminara creyéndomelo. Después de todo, tenían algo de razón, ninguna novia me había durado más de dos semanas.

Pero tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras, aunque luego me enteré de que hicieron maliciosas apuestas a mis espaldas, todos ellos deseando que el noviazgo con Bellatrix tampoco me durara más de dos semanas. La apuesta más esperanzadora fue la de Remus, que nos dio un mes, porque decía que al menos necesitaría ese tiempo para obtener una identidad falsa y un búnker recóndito donde esconderme en algún país de Europa del Este.

Al final no hizo falta ni lo uno ni lo otro. Enfrenté con valentía Gryffindor lo que se me avecinaba, puesto que nada más volver a Hogwarts me di cuenta de lo que me esperaría a partir de entonces.

Por lo pronto, una de las cosas era acompañar a Bellatrix a todos lados, y en parte intuyo que era porque quería que todo el mundo viera que ahora éramos novios. Acompañarla a todos lados significaba tener que llevarle los libros a clase, acercarle la silla cuando se sentara, abanicarla cuando tenía calor… vaya, que lo único que me faltaba era tener que masticarle la comida antes de que se la tragara. Ante ese preludio conyugal que fueron los últimos meses en Hogwarts, ya estaba yo imaginándome que cuando nos casáramos me obligaría a llevar delantal y cofia como las criadas. A pesar de todo, mis esfuerzos eran luego muy bien recompensados cuando caía la noche, jijijiji.

Así, justo después de graduarnos, nos casamos. ¡Y sólo teníamos dieciocho años! Si es que estas aberraciones sólo ocurren en mi familia.

Por supuesto, me prohibieron expresamente invitar a mis amigos. Al único que me dejaron invitar fue a James porque era sangre limpia y su madre era Black, pero claro, yo no esperaba que asistiera a la ceremonia sin Lily, porque estaba claro que si Lily aparecía allí, aquello no sería una boda, sino un funeral.

Así que allí estaba yo, frente al altar esperando a la novia y viendo la iglesia llenarse de gente que me caía muy mal. Tan triste y solo como se aventuraba mi vida de casado, sin mis amigos, y viéndoles la cara a los repugnantes amigos Slytherin de Bellatrix y a los patéticos miembros de mi familia.

Observaba con curiosidad cómo alguien ofrecía a la entrada de la iglesia una copita a los invitados. ¿Por qué a mí no me habían ofrecido nada? Me habría venido muy bien algo de alcohol, pues así quizás no estaría tan preocupado y no habría intentado desaparecerme dentro de la iglesia. Sí, es que estaba desesperado, pero no lo conseguí, puesto que parecía que mi familia ya había previsto medidas de seguridad de ese tipo e hicieron algún hechizo para que no pudiera desaparecer de la iglesia. Es que yo lo único que era capaz de pensar era que sólo tenía dieciocho años e iba a casarme ¡Si esa idea aterra a todos los hombres de todas las edades con mayor razón a un muchacho que casi era un adolescente!

Intenté correr, pero me di cuenta de que los zapatos nuevos me habían producido rozaduras y ampollas y me dolía mucho. Traté de escapar al lavabo, pero aquella iglesia arcaica no tenía baño ni ninguna otra habitación donde esconderme. Deseé que cayera un rayo, pero el día era espléndido y sin nubes. Ya pensar que la tierra me tragara era el remate de lo imposible. En fin, que el destino estaba contra mí, y no me quedaba otra que aguantarme.

Y entonces apareció ella. Y Dios, me sentí fatal por haber pensado todas aquellas cosas horribles. Estaba más guapa que nunca y mi corazón se aceleró sin quererlo. Y yo no la estaba viendo como una tía buena viciosa, sino que parecía incluso inocente vestida de blanco. ¿Cómo no iba a querer casarme con ella¡Era un sacrilegio no hacerlo! En ese momento sólo tenía ojos para ella y habría hecho cualquier cosa por casarme con ella. Sí, todas aquellas cosas que dije aquella noche en su habitación sin pensar, ahora las estaba pensando de verdad. Dios, estaba preocupándome por mi salud mental, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que amarla.

Yo estaba obnubilado, incapaz de pensar cosas malas, cuando el sacerdote dijo aquella famosa frase de: "Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Entonces se oyó algo. Me di la vuelta a averiguar qué era pero no se veía nada, así que la ceremonia continuó. Luego me enteré que James había ido solo a la boda y cuando trató de oponerse al enlace se atragantó y le dio un ataque de tos, además de ser efectivamente placado por Lucius Malfoy, y por eso no lo vi cuando me di la vuelta, porque el pobre estaba casi asfixiado en el suelo.

La siguiente frase famosa fue la de: "Sirius Black¿aceptas a Bellatrix Black como esposa¿Honrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?" Vamos, precisamente esa era la intención del casamiento, evitar que la muerte nos separara o mejor dicho, que ella me matara.

Y yo, juro que no lo dije así a propósito, pero respondí:

- ¿Sí, quiero?

Pero bueno, nadie me hizo caso, yo creo que nadie se dio cuenta de que no había afirmado sino preguntado porque seguramente toda mi familia estaría pensando en ese momento que hacíamos una pareja preciosa, que los dos éramos Black y a ver cuándo aumentaríamos el tapiz familiar con una docena de niños que continuaran el linaje.

Menos mal que después del "yo os declaro marido y mujer" venía lo de "ya puedes besar a la novia" y ya con eso me relajé un poco porque si no me veo que todavía estaría en shock asimilando lo de "os declaro marido y mujer."

Después vino el banquete, y la verdad es que me lo pasé bien, quizás fuera por la cantidad de copas que llevaba encima, porque por lo visto yo no me acuerdo pero me subí a bailar encima de una mesa e intenté hacer un striptease. Es normal, es lo que solía hacer cada vez que me emborrachaba y aún no había asimilado que estaba casado.

Cuando Bellatrix arrojó el ramo fue muy cómico porque Narcisa, usando su varita, despejó de gente un radio de 5 metros a su alrededor y, obviamente, fue la única que pudo atraparlo. Dios mío, en ese momento no era consciente de lo que significaba… Pronto no sólo tendría a Lucius Malfoy como cuñado, sino también ¡mini-Malfoys como sobrinos! Y no sé qué cosa de las dos era peor.

Efectivamente no me equivoqué en una cosa. A mi familia no le faltó tiempo para hacer comentarios innecesarios sobre la inminente noche de bodas, todo el mundo deseando que pronto tuviéramos pequeños Black correteando por Grimmauld Place. ¡Aún no había aceptado que estaba casado y ya querían convertirme en padre! Aunque al final de la noche, cuando los comentarios sutiles se fueron acentuando, empecé a tomármelo un poco mal. ¿A qué venía tanta insistencia¿Es que acaso no me consideraban suficientemente hombre como para dejar preñada a mi mujer?

Tenía un poco de miedo a que mi primera relación después de casados fuera diferente y menos pasional. ¡Pero qué va! Y dicen que el alcohol no ayuda en estos casos… Si no hubiera bebido nada no sé cuantas veces lo hubiéramos hecho en esa misma noche… Si era bebido y pudimos probar todas las posibilidades del dormitorio, desde el salto del tigre desde encima del armario, a la bañera, a la encimera del baño, a la alfombra, al balcón, a la cómoda, a la cama en cuatro o cinco versiones distintas… Total, que hasta perdí la cuenta.

Pero había una cosa que yo no sabía, y que me enteré mucho tiempo después. Aquella sospechosa copita que tomaban los invitados a la entrada de la iglesia, no era otra cosa que Felix Felicis. Sí, sí, tal era la confianza que mi familia tenía en mí, que tomaron la dichosa poción antes de la boda para que todo saliera a la perfección. Seguro que pensaron que trataría de escapar… bueno, lo intenté, pero después comprendí que no pude hacerlo porque era un efecto de la poción. A ellos les tenía que salir todo bien. ¿Sería por eso por lo que de repente vi a Bellatrix en el altar como la cosa más tierna y pura sobre la faz de la tierra¿Sería por eso por lo que James se atragantó cuando intentó intervenir y por lo que el alcohol no me afectó en mi noche de bodas? No, eso seguro que no. Sirius Black, incluso bebido, funciona a las mil maravillas, y si no que se lo pregunten a Bellatrix, mi mujer.

**¿Qué tal? Jujujuju, adoro las múltiples utilidades del Felix Felicis jiji, da mucho juego esa poción XDDD. Y bueno, supongo que ya todos imaginaréis qué es lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, muajajaja, XDDDDDDDD. **

**Pues nada, que espero escribirlo y subirlo pronto. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Carly McKinnon, rBLs, Amny saga ex Ignis, Joanne Distte, Sara Morgan Black, Paddy Pau, Sammy Bella, Angelica malrry, Paddly y aSyl.l.**

**¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	4. Convivencia o supervivencia

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegro mucho que os esté gustando este fic, yo me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndolo y lo mejor es que como son capítulos muy cortitos los escribo en nada jejejejeje. Así que mientras pueda, a ver si puedo ir actualizando cada semana. La semana pasada no pude porque era la feria de aquí y los sitios cerraban así que no pude ir al aula de ordenadores ni al ciber ni nada, pero bueno, espero que así cojáis este capítulo con más ganas XDDDDD.**

**Ya veréis lo que tengo preparado XDDDD, dios es que se me ocurre cada chorrada para este fic XDDDDD.**

**Al igual que el capítulo de Amores Perros, dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Sammy Bella, y espero que aunque sólo sean unas líneas, te hagan reír y recordar que no me olvido de ti.**

CAPÍTULO 4: CONVIVENCIA O… SUPERVIVENCIA 

Después de dos semanas de luna de miel llena de excesos, volvimos a la que sería nuestra nueva casa como matrimonio, una enorme mansión propiedad de la familia Black. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta nos dimos cuenta de que todo iba a ser muy diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Ahora sólo estaríamos Bellatrix y yo, y ninguno de los dos habíamos vivido solos antes, con toda la problemática que eso conllevaba.

Después de media hora, en la que cómo no, tuvimos que "estrenar" el fastuoso sofá de piel de basilisco que presidía el salón, los dos estábamos tirados en el mismo, sin saber qué hacer.

- Sirius, tengo hambre.- dijo Bellatrix, bostezando y con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sillón.

- Pues come.- dije yo, en la misma posición que ella.

Se incorporó mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Insinúas que me haga yo la comida?

- ¿No eres tú la que tiene hambre?

- ¿No sabes cocinar nada?- me preguntó.

Y yo ya me estaba imaginando por dónde iban los tiros… y conociendo mi total inexperiencia en cocina, preferí eludir cualquier responsabilidad. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Bellatrix tuviese que comer alguna bazofia cocinada por mí.

- No, lo único que sé hacer son bocadillos, y seguro que tú también sabes hacer eso.- dije yo.

- ¿Bocadillos?- exclamó, como si la sola idea de alimentarse de bocadillos le causase un trauma.- No pienso comer eso. ¿Y la langosta termidor de mi madre¿Y el soufflé de ternera con pasas?

- Creo que estamos un poco mal acostumbrados.- murmuré yo.

- ¿Acaso pretendes que tu esposa muera de hambre?- me dijo, poniéndome ojitos.

- No, claro que no.- bufé yo, acercándome a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Estamos conectados a la red flu?- pregunté.

- Claro, nuestras madres no podrían vivir sin tener noticias nuestras a diario.

Lo que me faltaba, tener todos los días a mi madre y a mi suegra allí dando el coñazo.

- Voy a pedir una pizza por red flu.- dije yo.

- ¿Pizza¿Esa repugnante comida de muggles?- me dijo, haciéndose la ofendida.

- No se me ocurre ningún sitio donde repartan a domicilio langosta termidor ni soufflé de ternera con pasas.- respondí.- Así que si tienes hambre, es lo único que hay.

Intentó quejarse, pero viendo que el ruido de su estómago era mayor que el sonido de su voz, pareció asumir que mi idea, como plan de emergencia, tampoco había sido demasiado mala.

Dos semanas después, el panorama era más parecido al piso de soltero donde vivía James que una casa decente. Me desperté notando que Bellatrix se había levantado de la cama y decidí levantarme porque las sábanas aquellas comenzaban a darme asco. ¿Cada cuanto tiempo había que cambiar las sábanas? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, ni tampoco pretendía preguntarle a Bellatrix, porque no lo sabría y me insinuaría que lo hiciera yo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté, viendo que Bellatrix miraba el armario.

- Tengo que salir, pero no queda ropa limpia. Voy a pedirle a Narcisa que me deje algo.- dijo, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la bendita chimenea, que de tantos apuros nos estaba sacando.

Yo la seguí, dispuesto a pedir algo de ropa a mi hermano. A veces me tentaba la idea de decirle a mi mujer que, si tan lista era y tan buenas notas había sacado en Hogwarts, cómo era posible que no supiera hacer un simple hechizo para limpiar la ropa. Pero era mejor no tentar a la paz y tranquilidad de la vida matrimonial.

- Por Dios, Sirius, esto parece una pocilga.- dijo, observando a su alrededor las cajas y cajas de pizza y botellas vacías que cubrían el carísimo sofá de piel de basilisco.

- Yo lo veo… acogedor.- dije, jamás admitiría que me daba asco vivir allí entre la inmundicia.- Pero si tan horrible lo ves, no sé, podría preguntar a Lily si le importaría venir a echar una mano, por un módico precio, claro, ella es una maestra en eso del orden y la limpieza.

Ups, no debí decir eso. Bellatrix estaba arrugando en su mano la túnica planchada y que olía a limpio que le había pasado Narcisa por red flu.

- ¡Esa sangre sucia no va a pisar esta casa así nos estén comiendo las cucarachas¿Y qué estás insinuando¿Qué yo soy una inútil al lado de ella?- gritó Bellatrix.

- No, no, cariño mío. Yo sólo proponía algo para que tú seas feliz y no vivas en este estercolero.- dije yo, saliendo del paso como pude.

Bellatrix se puso la túnica de Narcisa, la verdad es que le quedaba un poco estrecha.

- No puedo seguir comiendo esa porquería, aparte de que engorda debe ser malo para la salud, no es normal que acabe vomitando todos los días. ¡Y no puede ser que la túnica de Narcisa me quede pequeña!- gritó.

- Yo creo que te queda genial.- dije, sin querer mirar cómo se le marcaba el culo para no reírme.

- Necesitamos un elfo doméstico.- me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Yo me eché a sudar. Dios, que no me mirara así porque me daba miedo lo que podría venir a continuación.

- Pídele a tu madre que nos preste a Kreacher mientras encontramos otro elfo doméstico.- me dijo.

Y yo suspiré aliviado. Por un momento temí que pretendía que yo hiciera de elfo doméstico. La idea de tener allí a Kreacher me repugnaba, pero más me repugnaba la idea de que en un ataque de locura, Bellatrix me hiciera limpiar todo aquello.

- Sí, sí, ahora mismo hablo con ella.- respondí yo con rapidez y una sonrisa.

Cuando Bellatrix se fue, yo aparté las cajas de pizza y me tumbé en el sofá, admirando la capa de polvo que cubría los muebles. Ya hablaría con mi madre más tarde, mientras tanto tenía que disfrutar de los últimos momentos de paz e intimidad que me quedaban. Seguro que cuando ese bicho estuviera en mi casa, iría cada dos minutos a informar a mi madre de todo lo que hacíamos Bellatrix y yo.

Dos horas después, mi vida dio un giro radical, y no sólo porque mi madre me dijera que al día siguiente tendría allí a Kreacher para sacarnos del pozo sin fondo donde habíamos caído, sino porque Bellatrix regresó y se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Creía yo que todo era normal hasta que oí la voz de Bellatrix llamándome en su forma más típica, un "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiriuuuuus" que iba acompañado de un tonillo cantarín que no indicaba nada bueno. Acudí raudo y veloz, pues me imaginaba que mi mujer estaría esperándome en la cama con un picardías de encaje negro que acababa de comprarse, pero no, la cama estaba revuelta y con las sábanas asquerosas de siempre, y la voz de ella provenía del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Se acabó el papel higiénico? Podrías usar el hechizo convocador, no te vas a herniar por usar la varita.- murmuré yo, de mal humor.

- Sirius… estoy embarazada.- dijo, de pie frente al espejo y sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo que mostraba un rotundo positivo.

- Oh, eso es…- no sabía qué responder, estaba confuso y en shock.

De repente me vi como si estuviera flotando en la nada y me rodearan imágenes de bebés, chupetes, pañales y biberones… Dios mío, iba a ser padre… Padre a los dieciocho años de un bebé que seguramente sería una mezcla explosiva de maldad y belleza. En ese momento me preguntaba en qué coño habían basado las estadísticas de fiabilidad de los métodos anticonceptivos. Si reúnes varios métodos anticonceptivos cuyas fiabilidades oscilan entre el 80 y 99 la probabilidad se reduce a casi imposible, pero claro, cuando toda tu familia toma Felix Felicis para que todo salga a la perfección, no hay fiabilidad ni estadística que valga. Había un heredero en camino y no había más remedio que aceptarlo.

Yo ya pensaba que cuando el niño tuviera veinte años, y yo, que seguramente conservaría mi atractivo a los treinta y ocho, quizás incluso podríamos salir de marcha juntos sin que se notara mucho que era su padre y así tenerlo vigilado…

Un momento… ¡Estaba pensando como un padre responsable!

Miré a Bellatrix, y no sabía si su expresión era de tristeza o de felicidad. Y yo… increíblemente, me sentí feliz. Iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que, pese a todo, amaba. ¿Por qué iba a estar triste? Un hijo de Sirius y Bellatrix Black¡qué tiemble Hogwarts y todas las chicas del mundo mágico!

- Eso es… maravilloso.- dije yo, besando a mi mujer, y ella sonrió débilmente.

- Supongo que es lo que todos esperaban.- dijo.

- ¿Y tú no?- dije yo, intentando que se sintiera mejor.- Un hijo nuestro puede ser la bomba. Imagínatelo, con mi belleza y tu inteligencia…

- ¿Y por qué no que saque mi belleza y tu…? Bueno, será mejor así, que saque mi inteligencia y tu belleza.

- Bueno, con nuestra belleza y nuestra inteligencia, la de los dos por igual… doblemente Black… Oh…- me quedé callado, un poco asustado.- ¡Dios mío¡Tú y yo somos primos¿Y si el niño sale deforme? Dicen que esas cosas pasan cuando los padres son parientes.

Bellatrix me sonrió, comenzando a desabrocharme la camisa y empujándome hacia la ducha, haciendo que el agua empezara a caer sobre los dos.

- Tus padres son los dos Black, son primos, y…- su dedo se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y su voz sonaba muy sensual- Yo no veo que tú seas deforme, más bien todo lo contrario…

- Tienes toda la razón.- dije yo, besándola y arrinconándola contra la pared de la ducha.

Había sido buena idea hacerlo en la ducha en vez de en la cama, odiaba que aquellas sábanas repulsivas se me pegaran al cuerpo.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado XDDDD. La verdad es que me imaginaba así el comienzo de la convivencia de Sirius y Bellatrix XDDDD, teniendo en cuenta que los dos son un poco niños de papá y que seguramente jamás se habrían preocupado de las tareas domésticas, me los imaginaba como un poco desastres y sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera mover un dedo XDDDDD.**

**Uhh, Bella embarazada, qué peligro XDDDDD. ¿Cómo irá el embarazo? Muajajaja. **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior a: MJ Minako, Carly McKinnon, Amny Saga ex Ignis, Lia Du Black, Joanne Distte, Sara Morgan Black, Danybel, Angelica Malrry, PaddyPau y Lily Lestrange. ¡Espero que sigáis dejándome vuestras opiniones, que me hacen muy feliz!**

**Bueno, yo me despido con la intención de subir la semana que viene el siguiente, así que eso, a ser buenos y dejadme muchos reviews XDDDD.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	5. Nueve meses de penitencia

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, prontito como prometí jejejeje. Espero que os guste, yo me he divertido mucho, y a lo mejor quien ha leído Killing me softly reconoce alguna escena, no exactamente la misma pero con la misma idea XDDDD.**

**Éste me ha quedado un poco más largo pero preferí resolver el embarazo y el nacimiento en el mismo capítulo, y la última escena es un poco compleja y por eso se ha extendido un poco más. Hay algunas cositas que tengo que comentar, pero mejor lo hago después de que lo hayáis leído.**

CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVE MESES DE PENITENCIA

Si ya de por sí era difícil tratar con Bellatrix, más aún lo era estando embarazada. Me daba pánico pensar en la cantidad de tópicos que había sobre el embarazo y la idea de verlos todos ellos reunidos en mi esposa aumentaba mi terror sobre todo cuando empecé a ver que se iban cumpliendo.

Náuseas matinales. Confirmado. Daba igual que hubiera comido o no, pero tenía un reloj en el estómago y todas las mañanas me despertaba. Por suerte era algo que sólo ocurría durante los primeros meses. La verdad es que la comprendía, debía ser algo muy molesto pero lo peor era que ya estaba de mala hostia desde muy temprano.

Que las embarazadas se vuelven más sensibles también quedó confirmado. En el caso de Bellatrix no se traducía en una dulcificación de su carácter o la adquisición de una actitud exacerbadamente cariñosa. Ella parecía haber desarrollado todos sus sentidos hasta límites sobrehumanos. Había cosas cotidianas que de repente le molestaban muchísimo y que tenían fácil solución. Por ejemplo:

- ¡SIRIUS!- gritaba desde el baño.

A lo que yo acudía de inmediato, asustado porque se hubiera resbalado y se hubiera hecho daño o no pudiera levantarse. Después me la encontraba señalando el lavabo como la prueba del delito.

- ¡Has dejado pelos en el lavabo!

Y yo me acercaba y no los veía, pues lo había enjuagado a conciencia sabiendo que eso la enervaba. Después de observar con atención durante varios segundos descubría que había un pequeño pelo que se había escapado. Tras cuatro meses de experiencia decidí que cada vez que usara algo, ya fuera el baño o la cocina o cualquier otra parte de la casa, llamaría a Kreacher para que lo limpiara antes de que a mi mujer le diera un ataque de nervios. Posiblemente aquello era lo único bueno que tenía el tener a ese bicho en casa, que aunque murmurara cosas cada vez que le ordenaba algo, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Yo sabía que me odiaba, porque cuando vivía con mis padres no se le escapaba la oportunidad de chivarse para que me castigaran cada vez que hacía algo, cosa bastante frecuente porque yo tenía tendencia a molestarles a propósito y el bicho ese tenía tendencia a estar espiándome. Sin embargo, él parecía adorar a Bellatrix, y ese comportamiento me parecía muy sospechoso.

La parte más problemática era la hora de dormir. Al final acababa durmiendo en una esquinita de la cama porque decía que, en pleno invierno, yo le daba calor. ¡Es lógico¡Estoy vivo, desprendo calor! Empecé a plantearme ir a dormir a otra habitación el día que desperté en el suelo debido a un Crucio. Dios mío, fue el peor despertar de mi vida. Según ella, no la dejaba dormir porque estaba roncando. ¡Yo roncando! Yo no ronco, lo que pasaba es que extrañamente, necesito respirar para sobrevivir. Menos mal que a la tercera vez que me mandó un Crucio, por supuestamente estar roncando, le sugerí que me hiciera un hechizo silenciador si tanto le molestaba que respirara. No podía dejar que durmiera sola por nada del mundo¿y si de repente se ponía de parto o le pasaba algo? Yo tenía que estar a su lado.

Y bueno, eso dentro de lo malo no era lo peor. Lo peor era que debido a su olfato súper desarrollado por poco descubre que iba a visitar a mis amigos. La noticia del embarazo fue recibida con gran expectación por parte de nuestra familia y a las pocas semanas ya teníamos una habitación llena de regalos, ropita de bebé, juguetes y demás accesorios infantiles. Quienes no se lo tomaron tan bien fueron mis amigos, que temían que la llegada del bebé terminara de alejarme de ellos. Y es que yo tenía que tragarme las visitas de las indeseables amistades de mi mujer, pero mis amigos no podían poner un pie en mi casa. De hecho, asistí solo a la boda de Lily y James inventando la estúpida excusa de que unos ladrones me habían secuestrado al salir de Gringotts. Tenía que recurrir a ese tipo de extrañas estrategias para seguir viendo a mis amigos y que dejaran de insinuar que me había pasado al otro bando. Porque la verdad es que estaba un poco harto de que siempre estuvieran con el mismo tema.

- Claro, como ya no quieres nada con nosotros.- decía James con tono victimoso.

- No es que no quiera nada, es que como siga así Bellatrix va a pensar que tengo una amante y me va a castrar.- decía yo.

- No nos gustaría pensar que ahora simpatizas con los Slytherins.- amenazaba Remus.

- ¡No simpatizo con ellos! Los aborrezco¿qué creéis que hago cada vez que vienen de visita¿Qué hago chistes y canto en el karaoke con ellos? Nunca pensé que tendría que servir el té a Snivellus en mi propia casa, si me agradara hacerlo no escupiría en su taza antes de llevarla preparada desde la cocina.- me defendía yo.

- Uh, qué agresivo, escupir en la taza de Snivellus.- reía James.

- ¿Vas a unirte a nosotros? Sirius, nos vendría muy bien la información que nos puedes proporcionar, y yo sé que tú estás de nuestro lado y no del de ellos.- proponía Lily casi suplicando.

- ¿Tú quieres que me maten?- exclamaba yo.- Estoy de vuestro lado pero dudo mucho que pueda proporcionar ninguna información, porque puede que los amigos de Bellatrix sean mortífagos pero ella no lo es.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntaba Remus.

- Porque no lo es.- le miraba yo, ofendido.- Para lo único que sale de casa es para ir a las reuniones esas de marujas que prepara Narcisa de la cosa esa para cocinar, Magicmix (1) o como se llame.

- Oh¿puedes conseguirme una?- preguntaba Lily, ilusionada.

- Bueno, puede que Bellatrix no sea mortífaga, pero seguro que hablan de cosas importantes en esas reuniones, podría sernos de utilidad.- decía James.

- Nunca me quedo a escucharlas, Bellatrix siempre tiene algún antojo que me tiene ocupado dos o tres horas. ¡La última vez se le antojó morcilla de Burgos¿Sabéis lo dificilísimo que es encontrar eso en Londres?

Con eso quedaba confirmado el tópico de que a las embarazas les dan antojos de lo más extraños, desarrollaban aversión a determinados alimentos y obsesión por otros.

Al final, después de tener esa conversación cientos de veces, decidí limpiar un poco la imagen que mis amigos se habían hecho de mí y acepté a unirme a la Orden del Fénix que había creado Dumbledore, a costa de mi seguridad.

- ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?- preguntó Bellatrix, esperándome sentada en el sofá con gesto amenazante, una de las noches que volvía de una reunión con la Orden.

- Oh, volviendo a casa cayó un rayo, éste le dio una farola que se rompió justo cuando yo pasaba. He estado inconsciente hasta que un hombre pasó por allí y me encontró.- dije con tono muy convencido, llevaba toda la noche preparando esa historia.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí con cara enfadada. La única suerte era que, a sus ocho meses de embarazo no estaba demasiado ágil y me dio tiempo a refugiarme detrás de una armadura del siglo XV.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea todas esas patrañas?- gritó Bellatrix.- ¡Eso y cosas como que te tocó una entrada para un partido de quidditch en la caja de cereales, que te atacó una mantícora en pleno Londres y pasaste la noche en San Mungo, que la red flu se estropeó justo cuando viajabas y te quedaste atrapado durante horas y miles de absurdeces como esa!

Lo único que yo era capaz de pensar era "Tierra trágame y que no se ponga ahora de parto por mi culpa."

- ¡Tienes una amante, lo sé! Hueles a otra mujer.- dijo Bellatrix acercándose a mí y oliéndome con su súper olfato.

Maldita Lily¿por qué demonios tiene que llevar ese perfume tan escandaloso?

- ¡No tengo ninguna amante! Es que… bueno, voy a decírtelo, pero que sepas que has fastidiado la sorpresa.- dije yo, sacando un paquetito.- Huelo a otro perfume porque he estado buscando un perfume para ti, pero ninguno me gustaba como el tuyo y te compré uno del que tú usas.

Bellatrix se quedó callada sin saber qué decir, observando el paquete que, efectivamente, era de su perfume preferido.

- Oh, Sirius…- murmuró, besándome y abrazándome.- ¿me haces un masaje en los pies? Llevo demasiado tiempo de pie y los tengo hinchados.

Daba igual que llevara levantada del sillón sólo cinco minutos, accedí con tal de que olvidara el tema de la amante. De todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado a su tonillo de "Siiiiiiiriuuuuus, ponme los zapatos que no me veo los pies". Al final el perfume me había salvado, en realidad se lo había comprado a Lily para que usara el mismo que Bella porque temía que un día, con su olfato de sabueso, descubriera el perfume de Lily cada vez que visitaba la casa de James.

Otro de los tópicos que se cumplían era el de que las embarazadas se ponen muy guapas. Y Bellatrix lo estaba, aunque fuera con una enorme barriga, los pies hinchados y las nada desdeñosas dos tallas más de sujetador, estaba guapísima. Hice que se tumbara, y después de hacerle el masaje intenté colocarme encima de ella, sólo que la postura era bastante complicada.

- Creo que será mejor que te pongas tú encima o acabaré aplastando al niño.- propuse.

- O acabaré aplastándote yo a ti.- dijo Bellatrix.- Va a ser un poco incómodo, Sirius. Ya estoy muy gorda¿y si es malo hacerlo con el embarazo tan avanzado?

- ¡Qué va a ser malo! No puede ser malo. Y no estás gorda, estás preciosa…

A la mañana siguiente, como era habitual, Bellatrix me despertó llamándome.

- ¡SIRIUS!

- ¿Qué quieres? Siempre Sirius esto, Sirius lo otro… ¡Me vas a borrar el nombre!- protesté porque me había fastidiado que me despertara de mi profundo sueño.

- Creo que he roto aguas. ¡Llama a tu madre o a la mía o a quien sea pero que venga alguien!

Fue oír eso y levantarme como un resorte de la cama. Me puse histérico y con tal estrés que parecía que el que se había puesto de parto era yo. En un segundo preparé una pequeña maletita con las cosas que Bella y el bebé pudieran necesitar.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Bellatrix, respirando agitadamente sentada en la cama.

- Vámonos a San Mungo ahora mismo.

- ¿A San Mungo?- me miró escéptica.- ¡No voy a parir en ese sitio! Daré a luz en casa, como siempre han hecho las mujeres de la familia Black.

- Pero allí es donde mejor pueden atenderte.- dije yo, asustado por si surgía alguna complicación.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Mi hijo no nacerá en el mismo lugar donde nacen los de sangre mestiza¿y si se equivocan y nos lo cambian por uno que no es sangre limpia? Avisa a alguien¡AHORA!

Con los nervios, al final acabé mandando millones de lechuzas a todo el mundo que conocía, en parte porque no sabía bien a quien avisar, y en parte porque prefería tener allí a mucha gente disponible por si pasaba algo malo. Con decir que incluso avisé a los amigos Slytherins de Bella y a Lily y James… Lily siempre ha sido una sabelotodo, seguro que también entendía de estas cosas.

En menos de una hora la casa estaba tan llena de gente que cualquiera diría que había un velatorio en vez de un parto. Mi dulce y agradable madre fue la que se ocupó de asistir el parto ya que ella misma fue la que ayudó a mi tía en el nacimiento de Bellatrix y sus hermanas. La idea no me entusiasmaba en absoluto, pero viendo la experiencia que tenía y que deseaba con muchas ganas el nacimiento de su primer nieto, desestimé la posibilidad de que tratara de hacerle algo malo al bebé. De todas formas, yo tampoco estaba en posición de darme demasiada cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba nerviosísimo, y si no fuera porque Bellatrix me agarraba el brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que me lo iba a arrancar, me habría comido todas las uñas de mi mano.

Pasaba el tiempo y el dolor iba en aumento. Bellatrix estaba sudorosa por el esfuerzo y había sacado a la luz una faceta violenta. Los quejidos se entremezclaban con toda clase de insultos e improperios que jamás le había escuchado y que me dejaron sorprendido. Incluso Narcisa, que estaba allí refunfuñando con su uniforme de Hogwarts quejándose porque la había hecho salir de clase para nada, salió del dormitorio escandalizada por las cosas que decía su hermana.

Entonces me di cuenta que el dormitorio parecía el museo del Louvre en plena excursión de japoneses. Imaginé que toda la gente había acudido alarmada por los gritos de mi mujer, pero una cosa era preocuparse y otra, pasearse por allí cotilleando, poniendo nerviosa a la embarazada e impidiendo que mi madre hiciera bien su trabajo.

- ¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ¡MALDITA _censurado_! ALÉJALA DE MI ¡QUIERE ROBARNOS A NUESTRO HIJO PORQUE LOS SUYOS JAMÁS PODRÁN TENER SANGRE LIMPIA!- gritó Bellatrix al divisar la cabellera pelirroja de Lily entre la muchedumbre.

Y la verdad es que era difícil distinguir a Lily cuando Lucius Malfoy tomaba una copa de coñac con Rodolphus Lestrange, James ponía una mueca maliciosa al ver el sufrimiento de mi mujer, Snape preparaba en un rincón una poción, imagino que para aliviar el dolor, Rabastan Lestrange se peleaba con mi hermano Regulus revolcándose por el suelo, Fenrir Greyback se relamía como si esperara un exquisito manjar, Narcisa salía de la habitación haciendo aspavientos, mi tía terminaba de tejer un jersey para el bebé y Kreacher iba de un lado para otro con una bandeja de licores. Con todo aquel jaleo era normal que Bellatrix estuviera nerviosa y no pudiera concentrarse en empujar como era debido.

- ¡LARGO TODO EL MUNDO!- grité yo, haciendo que de repente todos se quedaran callados y mirándome.- ¿QUÉ HACÉIS MIRANDO EL… "ESO" DE MI MUJER COMO SI FUERA UN CUADRO SURREALISTA¡SOLO LO MIRO YO ASÍ QUE TODOS AL SALÓN!

Uno por uno fueron desfilando hacia el salón y esperaron allí. Por fin la habitación se quedó vacía, excepto Bellatrix, mi madre y yo.

- Ya está. Ahora empuja¿vale?- dije yo acariciando su pelo empapado.

- ¡SIRIUS, DAME MI VARITA!

- No voy a darte nada, tranquilízate y empuja.

- ¡DAME MI VARITA, HIJO DE MALA BLUDGER¿TÚ SABES CÓMO DUELE ESTO¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PIENSALO ANTES DE DEJARME PREÑADA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LA CORTE! CRUCIO, CRUCIO¡CRUCIOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Bellatrix, y menos mal que ambas "varitas" estaban fuera de su alcance.

- Sirius, necesito que cojas esto.- dijo mi madre.

Me acerqué y Dios…, empecé a marearme. Entendía perfectamente que Bella lo estuviera pasando tan mal, era imposible que un bebé saliera por ahí, físicamente imposible. Además todo estaba tan… cambiado y cubierto de cosas repugnantes y…

No recuerdo más porque me desmayé y tampoco sé cuanto tiempo pasó, lo que sé es que cuando fui despertado por mi madre, mi hijo acababa de nacer, o mejor dicho, mi hija.

Abrí los ojos y estaba delante de mí, y era la cosa más preciosa que había visto en mi vida. Inmediatamente me puse a comprobar que tenía todos los miembros en el número y sitio adecuado, pues todavía tenía un poco de miedo a que saliera deforme.

- Un momento…- dije observando con detenimiento.- ¡ES UNA NIÑA!

- Ya lo sé.- dijo Bella, mostrándose un poco decepcionada.

A mí no me molestaba que fuera una niña, simplemente me había sorprendido porque teníamos tan asumido que sería varón que ni nos habíamos planteado cual sería su nombre en el caso de ser niña.

- Oh, no te pongas así, tonta.- dije yo con la niña en brazos, besando la frente de mi mujer, intentando reconfortarla por el esfuerzo.- Si es lo más bonito que existe en este mundo, mírala, se parece a ti y a mí, tan pequeñita y tan mona…

- Es lógico, tú y yo nos parecemos, somos primos, sería difícil que no se pareciera a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Y si sale squib?- pregunté con temor, físicamente todo era normal pero nadie podía asegurar que la niña saliese con magia.

- No hay squibs entre los Black.- comentó Bellatrix, siendo corroborada por mi madre.- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora¿Hacerle una operación de cambio de sexo?

- ¿PERO QUÉ DICES?- exclamé alarmado.- Nadie va a tocar a esta niña para hacerle ningún tipo de aberración o tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

- Habrá que cambiar entonces la tradición Black, habrá que hacer que el mayor de los hijos aunque sea niña, sea el heredero.- comentó Bellatrix.

- ¿Aún no tiene ni una hora de vida y ya estás pensando en eso¡Ya lo hablaremos más adelante! Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscar un nombre, no puedo salir ahí fuera y presentarla sin un nombre.- propuse yo, como un cambio de tema más productivo.

- Me hubiera gustado que sacara el pelo negro y los ojos grises, me fastidia que haya salido a la parte de mi madre y de Narcisa.- comentó Bellatrix.

- ¿Y qué más da eso? Es igualmente guapa con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules.- dije yo, en verdad me parecía que era la criatura más guapa del universo, incluso más que yo mismo.- ¿Cómo le vamos a poner? Ahora están de moda unos nombres muy bonitos como Jennifer, Jessica, Saray…

- ¡NO! Esta niña es una Black y no va a llevar ninguno de esos nombres barriobajeros.- protestó Bellatrix, que puede que no tuviera fuerzas pero para protestar sí que las tenía.

- ¿Qué tal Walburga como su abuela?- propuso mi madre.

- Ni de coña.- dije yo.

- ¿Casiopea?- dijo Bellatrix.

Yo me quedé pensativo, imaginando la reacción de los niños cuando mi hija fuera al colegio.

- No, imagínate que a la niña le gusta la bebida y está siempre borracha, estaría al pelo que la llamaran de coña "Casi o pea."(2)- desestimé yo.

- ¿Y Denébola?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Sí, Denébola es muy bonito, como vuestra tatarabuela, un nombre con tradición.- dijo mi madre, pareciéndole buena idea.

- Pero…- me parecía un nombre bastante Black, aunque pareciera nombre de bruja malvada.- ¿Y si la niña está gorda¡La llamarán "Bola"!

- ¿Has visto que haya algún gordo entre los Black?- preguntó Bellatrix, escéptica.- Tenemos muy buen metabolismo, Sirius, podemos comer todo lo que queramos y mantenernos delgados sin esfuerzo.

- Está bien, Denébola, más que nada porque ahí fuera estarán pensando que estamos tardando en presentar al bebé porque es demasiado horrible para enseñarlo en público.- acepté yo.

Cuando la niña estuvo presentable, ya lavada y vestida con una ropita con el emblema de los Black bordado, salí al salón a presentarla. Cuando me vieron aparecer, todos se quedaron mirando y exclamaron un "Ohhhhhh."

- Esta es Denébola Black.- dije yo, mostrando a mi hija con mucho orgullo.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre mí a ver a la niña, y con tanto agobio fue normal que la niña se pusiera a llorar. Yo no sabía qué hacer para que se callase, la mecía de un lado a otro sin ningún resultado.

- Oh, qué mona, se parece a mí.- dijo Narcisa, cogiendo a la niña e intentando que se callara sin éxito.

- No se parece a ti, se parece a mí.- dije yo, arrebatándosela.

- Oh, James, yo quiero uno.- dijo Lily observando a la niña con mucha ternura.- Qué linda.

- ¿Quieres uno, ahora?- preguntó James un poco asustado temiendo convertirse en padre responsable como yo.

- Sí, ahora.- dijo Lily.- Oye, Sirius¿estás seguro de que no es hija del butanero? Lo lógico es que hubiera sido morena de ojos grises.

Yo no le hice caso, primero porque no sabía qué era un butanero, aunque viniendo de Lily seguro que era algo malo, y segundo porque la niña no paraba de llorar y me estaba desesperando. Se la di a James para que la cogiera mientras iba a pedir ayuda desesperada a mi madre, James se la dio a Lily, Lily a Narcisa, Narcisa a Lucius, Lucius a Rodolphus, Rodolphus a Fenrir, Regulus se la quitó de las manos a Fenrir temiendo quedarse sin sobrina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como no paraba de llorar, se la dio a Rabastan, y Rabastan, que tampoco sabía qué hacer ante el llanto sobrecogedor, se la dio a Snape.

Y ocurrió el milagro. La niña se calló y se quedó dormida, y daba igual que Snape la estuviera sosteniendo como si fuera un puñado de babosas repugnantes cubiertas de pústulas purulentas, la niña dormía chupándose el dedo.

Cuando yo volví y vi esa estampa, me iba a dar algo.

- ¡TÚ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HIJA!- grité cogiendo a la niña, que empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Lo que yo no sabía era la cruz que me esperaba a partir de entonces. Si los nueve meses de embarazo habían sido una penitencia, ahora empezaba el calvario.

**Oh qué mono Sirius…, me gustó hacerlo muy atento con Bella durante el embarazo y ahora que ha nacido la niña ahí súper orgulloso de su hija. La verdad es que me lo imagino como buen padre, y bueno, tampoco es que vaya a hacer que Bellatrix sea mala madre, sólo que será una madre "peculiar".**

**Ahora unas aclaraciones:**

**Bellatrix es mortífaga, pero Sirius no lo sabe ni lo sospecha. Por esa razón cuando había reuniones con los Sly siempre a Bella se le antojaba algo para mantener ocupado a Sirius. Y por otra parte¿os habíais creído lo de Narcisa y las reuniones de la Magicmix? Bueno, explico esto jejejeje. Se me ocurrió por una cosa que se llama Thermomix, que es para cocinar y que se vende a través de representantes que hacen reuniones en casa de las clientas, algo así como las reuniones de Tupperware y cosas de esas. Pues bien, evidentemente, Bella no tiene ningún interés en cosas para cocinar, ni Narcisa hace reuniones de esas de marujas para vender ese tipo de artículos ni nada de eso, es una excusa similar a las que Sirius se inventa cuando va a las reuniones de la Orden.**

**Lo de "Casi o pea." Bueno, aquí cuando alguien está borracho a veces se dice que "va pedo" o que "ha cogido un pedo" o algo así, por eso Sirius bromea con el nombre de Casiopea y la idea de que a la niña le gustara la bebida XDD. El nombre de Denébola lo puse porque es el mismo que Joanne puso en su fic.**

**Uh, ya veremos como se las arreglan como padres XDDDDD, y a ver cómo sale la niña XDDD, va a ser una niña muy divertida jijiji.**

**Bueno, espero reviews y sugerencias jeje, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Joanne Distte, Amny Saga ex Ignis, Paddly, Sammy Bella, Sandra Snape, Sara Morgan Black, Lia du Black, PaddyPau, CarlyMcKinnon, Angelica Malrry y Danybel.**

**Ah, tengo casi listo un one shot slash lemon de Sirius/James como regalito por los 200 reviews de Amores Perros, así que si alguien está interesado que esté atento, lo más seguro es que no espere a actualizar Amores perros para subirlo. Ah, espero que no os enfadéis conmigo si no contesto algunos reviews, es que como no tengo internet apenas si tengo tiempo de actualizar los fics y leer los mails. Así que os agradecería que aquellos que puedan, me dejen el review logreado para poder responder más fácil.**

**Pos eso, que espero que os haya gustado y ¡espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Besitos**

**Ak **


End file.
